Day of the dark Swan and little Swan
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Different ending to the winter finale. Killian didn't stop nimue, They sent everyone to the underworld, along with captain dark one. Leaving Emma broken, alone, and desperate to see her pirate. All while in the midst of a dark one apocalypse. But maybe she isn't as alone as she thinks... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

(Edited)

A different take on the winter finale…..

I don't get to say goodbye to him, four years of constant flirting and I don't get say goodbye.

Is that fair? hell no, but then again none of the dark ones are fair I certainly wasn't.

Nimue mercilessly killed Killian right after she sent my family into the depths of hell…. My son, my parents, my friends, and an asshole, and all of the town. But I only got to see my family disappear in a cloud before I saw Killian die.

I didn't cry for them, I didn't have the chance.

As soon as he collapsed I poofed myself to our home, well what would have been our home.

I put a cloaking spell that went all around the fence. No one can get in or even see the house and I can go outside the fence.

"Killian, what am I going to do.." I cry for him praying for an answer. Like I expect I don't get an answer.

"Okay Emma you can handle this, first you need supplies." I poof up everything that hasn't been burnt, smashed, torn to the ground, by the dark ones into the room that once held Excalibur. Looks like they didn't get to the convenience store.

So I have what looks to be a few years of any food I need.

Also clothes from the store across from granny's modern fashion. In the corner of the room there's a damn wedding dress.

"You gotta be kidding me." I say. Walking over to it. I imagined me walking down the aisle with Killian at the end.

"Damn it, is this sick joke?" I ask looking up to the ceiling.

"Let's just put this away for ever." I flick it away.

There's a bunch of different clothes, little boy and girl clothes, clothes for older people, men clothes, my size of clothes, and little newborn clothes.

I'll just leave these here and sort through the clothes later.

Next there's a furniture store, some paint.

Great I'll have lots of remodeling to do while I'm stuck in here alone until the dark one apocalypse is over, And since they're and I'm immoral that will be never…

There's something that catches my eye things from gold's shop.

"Damn this basement is big." I laugh to myself.

Well I'm set for a long time.

I go upstairs I look out the window and my front yard is still green with trees and plants. But outside that border it looks like the end of all humanity.

There's a dark one roaming my street throwing a fireball at a tree.

All I can do is walk around the house. Up and down the stairs, into our….. my bedroom. I lay on the bed and twist the ring around my left ring finger.

"Killian, can you hear me? Give me a sign if you can." my lamp flickers. I jolt up

"Killian?" The light flickers again.

"okay one flick for yes, two flicks for no… got it?" The light flicks once. And I gently lay back down on the bed.

"Are you all together?" One flick.

"Are you in any pain?" Two flicks.

"Good, are you still mad at me?" Two flicks

"I love you Killian Jones." Three flicks I hope that means I love you too.

"Can you stay long?" Two flicks.

"Meet again everyday at this time?" I ask and there's two flicks.

"Can you see me?" Two flicks

"Can you all had me all the time?" Two flicks.

"If i say your name then can you had me, like when you were a dark one." One flick.

"Wait so I can do that with the crocodile too?" One flick

Rumpelstiltskin the ass hole!" My bedroom door closes.

"Hmm interesting… okay ass leave now." The door shuts..

"Killian, you were right, I was afraid of losing the people that i love that i pushed them all away. And that's why I'll… I'll always be an orphan. I don't need some villain to destroy my happiness. I do that on my own." The lights flicker vigorously. I start to cry. The lights flicker twice on a pattern.

"Killian?"i say softly. one flick.

"two things, tell Henry I love him, and keep him safe, can you do that for me?" One flick.

"Will we ever get to do this again?" Two flicks.

"Are you going to get in trouble for this?" One flick.

"I will find a way to see you Killian Jones, I promise." The light flicks three times.

"if that means goodbye flick once or if it's I love you twice." It flicks twice.

"I love you too. And Killian, flick wildly if you're able to talk. Okay?" One flick.

"Love you. I love you with all my heart killian." Three flicks.

I close my eyes and cry.

At least he can hear me. I always have someone to talk to.

I don't think I ever cried this hard ever. Not when Graham died, not when Neal died, not ever. I lost everyone…. everyone I cared about . And there's no way to get it back.. Ever.

I jolt up and run to the bathroom. My lunch went down the toilet.

"What the heck? Must be stress." I say to myself. As the rest of my lunch went in there..

After i'm done I grab mouthwash out of the cupboard.

I go down stairs and grab a Gatorade.

There's nothing I want to do so I go on the couch, grab a blanket, and watch Netflix.

I'm in the middle of finishing watching a movie that Killian and I attempted to watch but initially fail.

After the first twenty minutes I feel my eyes slowly close.

Wait aren't dark ones not supposed to feel the need to sleep… whatever. I instinctively fall asleep anyways.

I have a nightmare of all the horrible things I did. Almost crush merida's heart, take Violets heart and crush Henry's emotionally… manipulate Killian, ect.

I go down stairs in the basement again and I search for something. When merida was my….. Guest…. She told me about this magic ale that let her speak to her father.. Sh said that there was still some left In her tent. It gives you 45 minutes with the person who you choose. Everything that wasn't destroyed is in my massive basement.

"Where the hell is it!" I run around and try to find it. If I can find it I could see Kilian, and tell him face to face that I love him and say goodbye.

I get out of breath real quick.

"KILLIAN!" I yell and the light flicks.

"Okay do you know about the magical ale?" I ask and on flick.

"Is it down here?" One flick.

"Am I close?" Two flicks.

"This way?" I move around and once I get to a sleeping bag and cooler the light flicks wildly.

"is it in here?" One flick.

I throw it all and hear a clink. I run to the canteen and hold it against my chest.

"I'll see you Killian Jones." I look around for something of his and I still have the ring on my ring finger.

I run upstairs into our bedroom. If I'm going to see him I want it to be in our room.

I sit on our bed and pour the water over his ring.

"What the bloody hell did you do, brother?" A voice erupts and I jump!

"KILLIAN!" I yell hugging him.

"Woah um lass..", I look up and it's not killian, it's Liam I guess because he looks like Killian but older.. With Killian right by him.

"Oh um sorry. I think this is who I was looking for." I say-between crying and I go and hug killian. I look up at him and he has a black eye and a cut on his neck. I'm afraid to ask why so I don't.

"I love you My Swan." he says and the man chuckles

"Oh um this is my brother Liam. Liam this is my Swan." I shake his hand still keeping my head on Killian's chest.

"How are you both here?"

"Well you see that ring you have was mine, and I gave it to Killian so that means it was also his. the reason we're both here." Liam says and I smile.

Liam gives Killian a look and a nudge.

"Right, swan I have something to tell you. It could mean me seeing you again sometime In the future." He says rushed and I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Love,at time In Camelot, when we.." He looks at me then Liam. Who has an amused look on his face.

"When you what little brother?" He says with a bit of laughter laced in it

"When I made up for not getting to tell you I love you, okay. Anyways well we created them cure for eliminating the darkness forever." he says and Liam smiles.

"What?" I ask clearly not getting it.

"You know.." he looks down and i scrunch my eyebrows.

"No I don't."

"Allow me." Liam says putting his hand over his chest.

"Well you see, Swan."

"Emma. " I correct him

"Sorry I've only heard Killian call you Swan so I assumed, ANYWAYS! Well you see when you and my brother used a nightcap you two created a child, also know as the true light, little savior, light swan, the product of true love's true love?" He says questioning the last part.

"liam for the last time we… we aren't true love." Killian says and Liam smacks his face and goans.

"Killian for the last time THERE WERE CIRCUMSTANCES ON WHY IT DIDN'T WORK!" he, yells.

"HOLD UP. We're pregnant?" I ask Killian and he nods. He picks up and spins me.

"It's a baby girl." Liam add and I squeeze Killian

"But back to the true love part, Liam maybe if I demonstrate it'll click better." I say and he nods.

"By all means have at it."

"Well killian, you see, why this." I kiss both of his cheeks . " didn't work in new york was because, I didn't have my memories. I didn't remember how much I love doing this." I kiss him on he lips the is time. Closing my eyes and savouring the moment.

"Got it now?" He nods and I continue, I look at Killian and he has his eyes closed leaning against my forehead the reason it didn't work while we were downstair, is because you were the dark one too, it won't work if we were both dark ones. Like we are right now, which is why isnt working. " I give him a long long long kiss just to try it again.

"I think I know now. But maybe show it to me again…" I kiss him again.

"alright now before you need to go what should her name be!" I Ask him and his face lights up.

"I pick the first and you pick the middle name?" he asks and I nod

"Alright well I was thinking and I came up with Alena it means light." He says my eyes light up. It's perfect.

"And Lillian for her middle name." He nods softly.

"It means purity, and also it reminds me of you." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Alena Lillian Swan." He says and I look at him.

"She should have your last name." I say and he shakes his head.

"No because I love you my Swan and I will love my baby Swan just as much… And I want to call her little Swan." He says sheepishly and I smile.

"As you wish." I say taking his line.

"Killian you forgot to mention the prophecy. " Liam reminds him sitting on our bed."

"When Alena turns thirteen, you need to teleport you both to the clock tower.. They can't tear it down because of a spell regina put on it. So put both of you in there she'll know what to do.. After she does that everything will be back to the way it was before I brought all of the dark ones to storybrooke, I promise. Theres two catches though. Firs one is I can't contact you at all, not through the lights, except if you use the ale, but I would suggest contacting Henry with the rest of the ale. The second one is the darlness will still make me act like a total ass hole. But I know you'll find out how to fix that." He says and i nod into his sholder.

"Anything. I'll do anything." I say

"I need to go love." He kisses me and I hug him tight.

"It was great to meet you, Liam I will see you in about fourteen years….." I say slowly because I won't get to see my son, my love, or my parents for fourteen years

"Take care of Henry please." I say to them both and they salute me and slowly fade away.

He mouths 'I love you'

"I love you, I will see you again. Fourteen years." He nods and then disappear.

I fall to the ground and cry.

"I'm pregnant." i say touching my stomach.

~alright I need need NEED reviews for this one, I need advice on this big time. This is going to be a three- four part story, may be longer if it gets a good response.. I would like to thank Twilightroxas7 for the plot idea and helped me with tweaking it a bit! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant" I say again.

How in the hell can this happen twice, I'm pregnant and alone in a house that I can't get out of. So in some perspective I'm in jail again. I feel walls going up higher than they've ever been before.

Of course Killian didn't leave me willingly like Neal but it still hurts, a lot more actually.

But with Alena she's my light, my hope, when she's thirteen she'll get rid of the dark ones forever and Killian and my family will be back. I don't know how but that's what Killian said the 'prophecy' said. I need to man up.

My parents had to wait twenty-eight years remember each other!

So thirteen years plus some is nothing to wait.

Sure I'll have to be alone for the birth but Killian says well go back to before the dark ones came. So I'm guessing time travel… time travel always seems to bring us closer. I smile just a little bit.

"Hi my little Alena, I'm your momma honey." I coo to my stomach.

"I can't wait to see you my little miracle." That gives me an idea.

"Killian, I know you can't respond but I think I can find a way to get you home sooner. I'm going to speed up my pregnancy like i did for zelena, because Baby Hood is just fine. So that means I can take off nine months of the wait. Well no just like five or six because I still want to feel her kicking and have the baby bump, also that way I can still have that special bond with her " I say and another idea comes to me.

"HEY RUMPELSTILTSKIN THE DEAL MAKING, MANIPULATIVE SELF CENTERED ASS!" I yell and the door opens and closes (that means yes.)

"Are you with Killian right now?" Open and slam.

"great does he say yes or no on the idea." The door opens and closes once. (Yes)

"okay one more thing, in the prophecy did Killian mean that we would time travel back to before this happened without Alena?"door open and closes twice. (No)

"So I would have Alena and my family?" Open and closes once. (Yes)

"Will everyone remember everything." Once. (yes)

"Alright all I needed ass, tell Henry I love him and leave now." I say and I head down to the basement.

"Let's see Alena we need to get your nursery before I can induce you." ( I guess that's what it would be called)

So let's see there's baby Neal's crib, some teddy bears, pink paint. I'll just try to make some things out of different things for the rest

"Alright let's start with the paint. " I look around for some paint brushes, there's none.

"What am I doing? I have magic." I carry it up all the stairs to the bedroom next to mine.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I ask my stomach. I feel better that I'm not totally alone, sure she doesn't have ears.

I summon a flat head screwdriver open it up with.

It's a gorgeous soft baby pink. I swirl my head over the paint can and then drag my hand an inch from the wall. It comes out perfectly

"I love magic, but not as much I love you my little beanstalk!" (I HAD to!)

"I promise to you Alena Lillian that I will not use my powers for evil, but I might use it for helping around the house, like things papa would do that momma can't do."

I 'paint' the other three walls and can feel my walls collapse.

"see now look at that. Next is uncle Neal's crib!" I say poofing the crib up to the spot I want it.

"Well look at that fits perfectly, but it needs something more." Another flick of my hands and two teddy bears appear in the crib.

"Wait we forgot about a blanket. Let's see if momma has an extra. WAIT you need diapers. Okay so this might be counted as a bit of evil beanstalk but you need these." I summon most of my magic to summon diapers from the outside world.

The bottom of her closet is filled with diapers of all sizes and brands.

"Well you're set for awhile." I say walking over to my room and going to the closet and getting a pink blanket.

I go back into her room and put it in the crib.

"Crap I don't have a changing table…." time for upcycling.

I go back downstairs and look for the furniture. I found an old wardrobe armoire I could use. If I paint it a gray color that would look really cute. Then I could put the changing pad on the self and her clothes up top since the clothes are smaller I find the color I want and do my magic.

"Now let's put this upstairs!" Flick if the wrist and it's gone.

"Baby clothes now!" I go over to the clothes and sort them by month.

"Oh look at his one!" I hold up a pink onesie that says; why be a princess when you can be a pirate. And it has a skull and crossbones with a pink bandana. I put it to my chest and cry. I cry until I can't cry anymore.

"Oh honey I found my favorite outfit for you." I sniffle with a single laugh.

"Are you ready sweetie?" I ask her right as I poof the clothes to her room.

I repeat the potion I did for zelena with the things from Regina's. This will put me at five months pregnant.. But that's still four months

I drink the potion in one swig like i akways did with killians rum and I close my eyes, memories, memories everywhere.

My stomach gets really really tight. I look down and my stomach is huge!

"Well look at you my big big girl!" I say laughing resting my hands on my belly.

"Are you okay in there my baby beanstalk?" pushing lightly on my stomach like I did to get henry to kick

I get a kick. It startles me and bit but then I smile.

"Well look at you." She starts kicking one spot on my stomach. That bothered me with Henry but all I can do this time is cry. She's a little mini Killian and I. She's perfect. I can't even see her and yet she's perfect.

"I love you Alena Lillian Swan."

Sorry this is so late, a lot has happened that has delayed me updating. I'll try to make up for it.

And for the first geust. Just hang tight. It'll be okay.

And the second geust ^ I got this ;)


End file.
